


Unsaid

by neymar



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neymar/pseuds/neymar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want to write a novel about silence... the things people don't say." ―Virginia Woolf</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> Something has been floating around my mind and I couldn't guess what it was until I grabbed a blank page and this started to write itself. I don't know if there will be more and if there will be on this pairing. Hope there is. 
> 
> Sorry for the horrible grammar mistakes. English is not my native language, and I try not to fall on it but they manage to make it into my works. A big thanks to the blessed soul who would like to share a correction in the comments section, that's always positive.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

_I love you._

_I love you since the first time we met and I thought you were much more than you'd like to show._

_I've been loving you since that messy first kiss in which none of us knew what was happening. I love that those kisses keep happening. I love that you love them happening._

_I love when you wake up in the middle of the night because there's an important match coming and you can't concentrate on anything ―not even sleeping―._

_I love those arguments in which one of us leaves the town, and then calls just for hearing each other's breathing, until one breaks the breathing ambient with a mumbled **I love you**. _

_I love you, and I love to watch you sleeping while trying to guess by your expressions if you're dreaming about me._

_I love you, and I love the way your skin tone and face matches perfectly with the colour of my sheets. I love you, and I love the mess you make in my bed just by sleeping._

_The sun hasn't showed up yet, but I love you, and I'll keep myself loving you tomorrow. And the day after. And in twenty years. And a million years beyond that, when none of us will be more than stardust and memories, I will still be around, just loving you like I loved you and I love you now._

**Author's Note:**

> For all those readers who asked about Voraz: I have the whole missing part. I just need time to review it and to fix mistakes. And, since university has no mercy on us, I don't think that I'll have that time in a short period of time, but I'll try to make it and to finish posting the fanfic before July.
> 
> Thanks for reading, it's impossible to explain the feeling of knowing that someone else is sharing your deepest thoughts and putting a mental image and feelings of their own in your work. Thank you for sharing that with me. 
> 
> Hugs. <3


End file.
